DHT Songfics
by GildedQuill
Summary: DHT songs put into a fanfiction hence songfic and the songs are mostly loves songs. Current pairings: TemaxShika SasuxHina TenxLee SakuxSasu
1. I Go Crazy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs by DHT.

I'm not really expecting anyone to like this, or even know half the songs, but I think DHT is the greatest! And another thing, DHT does not own all the songs they have sung. Meaning they sang songs by someone else, so if you know that these songs are by someone else, that's why.

**The first song; I Go Crazy (TemaxShika)**

_Hello boy it's been while _

Temari found who she had been looking for. It had been almost two years since she had last seen Shikamaru. She and her brothers finally went on a mission to Konoha, and they would be returning to Suna in two days.

_Guess you'll be glad to know, That I've learned how to laugh and smile_

She caught his eye and smiled.

_Getting over you was slow_

He gazed at her, but didn't return the gesture. Temari fidgeted nervously.

_They say old lovers can be good friends_

He finally returned the smile.

_But I never thought I'd really see you, I'd really see you again_

Temari stayed in her spot. Shikamaru glanced back at Ino and walked over to her.

_I go crazy, When I look in your eyes, I still go crazy_

Temari gulped. He had really nice eyes…

_No my heart just can't hide that old feeling inside, Way deep inside _

She walked over to a bench and sat down, tearing her lovesick eyes away from his.

_Oh baby you know when I look in your eyes, I go crazy_

Shikamaru didn't sit down or even follow her. He stood there, gazing into her piercing blue eyes, studying them.

_You say she satisfies your mind, Tells you all of her dreams_

"Shikamaru-kun! Come on, me and Chouji were wondering why… you walked away…" Ino said, running up to her boyfriend. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the blonde haired Sand kunoichi.

_I know how much that means to you_

Temari smiled her freaky smile (read the manga?) to Ino and rubbed the back of her head. "J-just saying hello…"

_I realize that I was blind_

"Ino-chan… Ino, can I talk to you for a minute?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone.

_Just when I thought I was over you_

Temari waited nervously. Shikamaru came back, without Ino.

_I see your face and it just ain't true, No it just ain't true_

Shikamaru frowned at her.

_I go crazy, When I look in your eyes_

Temari smiled at him.

_I still go crazy, When I look in your eyes_

Shikamaru sighed and smiled back.

_That old flame comes alive_

Shikamaru walked closer to the bench and Temari.

_It starts burning inside_

Temari stood and was facing him.

_Way deep down inside, Oh baby_

Temari checked behind her. Nobody was there. She saw Shikamaru doing the same.

_You know when I look in your eyes, I go crazy_

Temari felt blood rush to her head as she leaned forward and Shikamaru placed his hand on her hip.

_I go crazy, When I look in your eyes_

Temari felt his tongue slip into her mouth, and she blushed harder.

_No my heart just can't hide, That old feeling inside_

Temari followed his course of action.

_Way deep down inside, I go crazy_

The two parted for breath.

_You know when I look in your eyes, I go crazy_

The two gazed at each other, both intoxicated by the other. They were about to lean into each other again, but they heard the swaying of branches and leaves.

_Crazy_

Temari whirled around and saw two unhappy siblings of hers. Especially Gaara. Kankuro had the indescribable look of mixed laughter and discontent. "Uh-oh…" She whispered.

**Hehe, okay, first song is done. The ending may not be 100 percent accurate, but I had to turn my music off because it's late and my iPod's dead, soooo… Yeah. I hope enjoyed it! This will be a multi-chapter fanfics, read it again if you want, I'll post chapters as long as I get a review, because I know everyone is not obsessed with DHT like yours truly. And I will post them when I feel like it. I am open to requests/suggestions, either for song, pairing, or both. And even though I did a TemaxShika chap, I might do a ShikaxIno chap. I prefer TemaxShika, but I guess if I write pairings I'm not used to, It'll give me practice. (I'm gonna need it, with the teacher I have for Process Writing… I like her and yeah, but she's hard. I think I'm a better writer than a lot of the kids in my class, not to brag, but still…)**


	2. I Miss You

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs by DHT.

I'm not really expecting anyone to like this, or even know half the songs, but I think DHT is the greatest! And another thing, DHT does not own all the songs they have sung. Meaning they sang songs by someone else, so if you know that these songs are by someone else, that's why.

**The second song; I Miss You (HinaSasu, kinda onesided, kinda not)**

The dark haired kunoichi stood on her second floor balcony, with tears in her eyes. Her cousin shook his head at her. 'Hinata,' he would say, 'You've got to stop this nonsense, start acting like the heir of my noble clan… Of your noble clan!' Hinata would stare out of the balcony at the lake, ignoring him.

_Oh baby I know that I did you wrong_

Hinata remembered how Naruto had tricked her. He invited her over to his house for tea, and then he ended up kissing her. And then Sasuke came along…

_But I got lost along the way_

Hinata had to calm Sasuke down, or at least get him not to beat the life out Naruto, who sat there smirking at Sasuke being held back by Hinata. Hinata almost glared at him. She couldn't believe that she was helplessly in love with him two years ago. Kiba coaxed her out of that phase.

_And I never thought you'd walk away_

The next Uchiha Sasuke was reported missing. The gate guard said he went to clear his mind. Hinata knew that this could take five minutes or five weeks.

_But you did_

Hinata tore her eyes away from the field a couple yards over. She returned to her room and got dressed.

_And I can't cope with it_

Hinata felt tears coming brimming over her eyes. Her hair was just below her shoulders now, and she put it in a low ponytail.

_Alone And I don't know what to do with my feelings_

Hinata felt so bottled up. Insecure. Unsafe. She picked up the phone. She didn't want to be alone.

_Cause I'm still not over you_

Hinata heard the phone answered. "Hello?"

_And I'm crying From the day you walked away_

"K-Kiba? D-do you want to get coffee or something?"

_And I miss you_

Kiba noticed that her voice was soft and shaky. And that she was stuttering even though she broke that habit a year or so ago.

_I miss you_

"Sure, Hinata."

_I miss you_

"Thank you, Kiba-kun."

_Alone And I don't know what to do with my feelings_

Hinata was wearing a pink shirt and dark jeans.

_Cause I'm still not over you_

Hinata sighed as she hung the phone up. 'If Kiba asks, Sasuke is… Over and done with,' Hinata thought.

_And I miss you_

"Bye, father, I am going downtown." "Will you be accompanied by anyone?" Hiashi asked. "Yes, father, Kiba-kun." Hinata replied. "That loud mouthed, hot headed boy?" Hiashi asked sordidly. Hinata nodded.

_I miss you_

Hinata went outside and Kiba was waiting for her. "Thank you for waiting for me, Kiba-kun." Kiba nodded

_I tell my friends that I got over you_

"How are you dealing with… uh, without… You know… Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

_That I took your pictures off the wall_

Hinata looked at him, her eyes unsure. "F-fine."

_But I know there is another truth_

Kiba quirked his eyebrow at her. "Hinata…?"

_That I miss you That I need you_

Hinata gave in to tears. She shook her head. "No, I'm not fine. I- I need him, Kiba. He- he…"

_Alone And I don't know what to do with my feelings_

Hinata was really frustrated. Why was she so weak spirited? Why was she so afraid of being… Alone?

_Cause I'm still not over you_

Kiba looked at Hinata. His gaze wandered to the tree she was in the process of taking her anger out on.

_And I miss you_

Hinata was about to throw a punch at the tree using her -Gentle Fist- but it was blocked.

_I miss you_

Hinata was completely bewildered.

_Alone And I don't know what to do with my feelings_

She sunk to her knees, mostly in shock.

_Cause I'm still not over you_

"S-Sasuke-kun… I thought you… left!" Hinata gasped.

_And I miss you_

Sasuke shook his head. "I couldn't stay away from you, Hinata-chan," Sasuke said softly.

_I miss you_

Kiba silently slipped away as the two teens had their make-out session.

**M'kay, corny yah, but I think t'is sweet! Review, ppls!**


	3. I Can't Be Your Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs by DHT. 

I'm not really expecting anyone to like this, or even know half the songs, but I think DHT is the greatest! And another thing, DHT does not own all the songs they have sung. Meaning they sang songs by someone else, so if you know that these songs are by someone else, that's why.

Warning: VERY romantic. Almost lemon, but it's not. Trust me.

**The third song; I Can't Be Your Friend (TenLee)**

**You can run to me**

Lee was staring at TenTen, hurt in his eyes.

**You can laugh at me**

TenTen shook her head. "No, Lee. Listen to me!"

Or you can walk right out that door

Lee shook his head at TenTen. "I thought you were my friend, TenTen."

**But I can't be your friend anymore**

TenTen looked at him. "Not anymore."

**This might come as quite a shock**

"TenTen! Stop. If you simply tell me what I have done wrong, and my flame of youth will be reignited and I can make up for what I have done wrong!" Lee begged.

**This might come as quite a shock**

"Lee! Calm down, that's not what I meant," TenTen said.

**But I've given it a lot of thought**

Lee looked at her questioningly. "But, TenTen, you said-"

**This thing that's come between us can't be ignored**

"I said we can't be friends," TenTen said demandingly.

**I've taken all I can**

TenTen watched Lee carefully as he began to have another panic attack. She loved the way his eyes told you everything that was going on in his head.

**This is where it's got to end**

TenTen shook her head. "Lee… please. Don't make a scene," TenTen said softly.

**Cause I can't be your friend anymore**

"TenTen… I want to tell you something," Lee said morbidly.

And I can't be accused

"What?" TenTen said. This was getting hard.

**Of not being there for you**

"Remember that night when I just collapsed and you brought me home and made sure I was okay?" Lee asked sadly.

**How many nights have you shown up at my door**

"And that night I came to your house after Sakura dumped me?" Lee looked up and saw TenTen nodding.

**I hope you understand that this wasn't in my plans**

TenTen felt her heart racing. "Yes, I do."

**But I can't be your friend anymore**

"Well, I realized that you were the greatest… friend I ever had," Lee said sadly.

**And it's killing me to know you**

"Lee! W-we can't be friends…"

**Without having the chance to hold you**

"Because…" TenTen's eyes wavered. She gulped the dryness out of her mouth.

**And all I want to do is show you**

"I like you better than that…"

**How I really feel inside**

"In fact, you might even say, that I love you," TenTen felt her face flush.

**You can run to me**

Lee looked at her. 'Seriously?' he thought.

**You can laugh at me**

TenTen looked down at the floor. She looked up to his eyes. They were completely bewildered.

**Or you can walk right out that door**

"TenTen, I lied. You aren't my great friend," Lee said.

**So baby now it's up to you**

"You're the greatest thing that ever happened to me," Lee said quietly.

**Do I win or do I lose**

Neither moved from the spot in the clearing in the forest just out of earshot of where they usually trained.

**Will my heart fly or lie broken on the floor**

Lee looked at TenTen unsurely. She looked back confidently and he walked over to her.

**Well take me as I am**

Lee lightly kissed TenTen on the lips. She deepened the kiss. After a few seconds they parted for breath and kissed again.

**Cause I want you to be my man**

TenTen opened her mouth and Lee's tongue slipped into her mouth. He almost pulled away in astonishment.

**But I can't be your friend anymore**

TenTen groaned. She pushed herself against him. Lee blushed hard but didn't stop kissing her.

**And it's killing me to know you**

TenTen pulled the top of his spandex down, leaving his chest bare.

**Without having the chance to hold you**

They parted slowly. Lee looked down at TenTen with a question in his eyes. TenTen's eyes were longing, hungry.

**And all I want to do is show you**

Their lips connected again, and Lee found himself unbuttoning TenTen's shirt.

**How I really feel inside**

He rubbed his hands along her back and they stopped at her hips.

**You can run to me You can laugh at me**

Lee hesitated but he pulled her pants down.

**Or you can walk right out that door**

TenTen was working the spandex off Lee's lower body.

**But I can't be just friends**

The two parted again. TenTen kicked her pants off her ankles. She realized she was blushing. She realized she was naked except a light pink bra and underwear.

**Anymore**

Lee also realized what he did to TenTen and that she in turn had stripped him of his garments, except for his briefs. Lee blushed harder than he had ever blushed before in his life. 'Stop this. It is unyouthful,' he thought. He looked at TenTen. Her skin was the nicest color.

**And it's killing me to know you**

Lee found himself crashing down on TenTen, kissing her hard, and knocking her to the floor.

**Without having the chance to hold you**

TenTen ran her hands through his hair.

**And all I want to do is show you**

TenTen vaguely felt Lee taking her hair down. It was quite long, a bit more than halfway down her back. He stroked her hair lovingly.

**How I really feel inside**

Lee worked his hands to her bra hook. She heard it click and lay useless, hanging off her back. Lee moved his hands to remove it, and TenTen-

**You can run to me**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

**You can laugh at me**

TenTen clicked her alarm clock off.

**Or you can walk right out that door**

She remembered a wonderful dream she was having. The details of the dream came back to her memory. TenTen was disgusted. How could she dream like that?

**But I can't be your friend**

TenTen got dressed and put her hair up.

**Anymore**

All day long her mind kept wandering to the dream. At the end of practice, TenTen called Lee over. "Hey, Lee, c-can I talk to you?"


	4. Why

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs by DHT.

I'm not really expecting anyone to like this, or even know half the songs, but I think DHT is the greatest! And another thing, DHT does not own all the songs they have sung. Meaning they sang songs by someone else, so if you know that these songs are by someone else, that's why.

**The fourth song; Why (Sasu x Saku)**

**Dark outside; Early in the morning**

Sakura shivered. She was in a navy blue sweatshirt, one that he left at her house and forgot to bring home. She should have known something was wrong. Why else would he suddenly come into her house and tell her that he liked her and never wanted anyone to know? He was awfully quiet that night.

**In the cold standing on my own**

A tear rolled down her cheek and the fierce wind stung her cheek. Her hair stuck to her cheek where the tears kept coming.

**I feel lost, don't know where I'm going**

Sakura stumbled and turned around. _This is probably what it feels like to be drunk…_ Sakura thought miserably.

**Without you, I'm all alone**

Sakura felt so by herself. Why couldn't she do this without Sasuke?

**Where are you, and God why did you leave me?**

Sakura wondered where on Earth Sasuke could be. Since the Chuunin exams something was not right. She should have told someone about that bruise on his neck. Why had he gone?

**You were the one to fill my life**

Sakura turned around and took a quick glance at the note he left on her door. It fluttered in the wind. Sakura turned quickly and gripped the side of the porch.

**Suddenly I can never see you **

Sakura sobbed, small squeaks coming out of her mouth. The cold was biting and on top that the wind was whipping. She couldn't stand the thought of not being able to see him.

**Torn away without goodbye**

"I… I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye…" Sakura sobbed.

**Why? Tell me why? **

He left her. He left his Cherry Blossom. For what?

**What I want is another chance to show you that I love you**

Sakura finally remembered the snake in the Chuunin exam. Now that she remembered, that bruise didn't really look like a bruise. And… Her memory was foggy. Her mind was so clouded then… Some kind of mutant…

**That I need you, cause I want you, by my side. **

Sakura sighed. This wasn't helping.

**I miss your love, all the things about you**

Sakura remembered how he had graced her with his presence last night.

**I wish that I could back time**

She sighed. Last night seemed like ages ago.

**Your soft touch all over your body**

He whispered to her, "Haruno Sakura… I think I love you…" It kind of scared her, because he said it with the same stoic face he always wore. He sent his lips crashing down on hers, it was a light kiss.

**Just one thing is on my mind**

Sakura sighed again and tried to hold back more tears.

**Where are you, and why did I lose you?**

Sakura couldn't hold them back anymore. Tears flowed over her unusually large green eyes.

**You were the one to fill my life**

Sakura remembered all the times Sasuke has pulled her through… Even without knowing it, he made her want to be better than everyone **_(A/N: Telling you how much pain I'm in right now… Too much! I can not believe I'm writing this… Stalkura is so much worse than even Ino I can't even begin to explain… And all the times he pulled her through? What am I writing? Stalkura hasn't even fought… once, and apparently she knows two skills, Replacement and Clone…. Sry, Stalk- I mean Sakura lovers, read on… I had to get that out of my system… -n.n)_**

**Suddenly, I can never see you**

Sakura took a look at the sun rising over the hills. It was so pretty, she stopped crying for a minute.

**Torn away without goodbye**

Sakura thought of something. Sasuke would be back.

**Why? Tell me why?**

He was like the sun.

**What I want is another chance to show you that I love you **

Too beautiful and perfect to be kept to oneself.

**That I need you, cause I want you, by my side**

Sakura sighed one last time.

**Why?**

_I love you, Sasuke-kun. I'll wait for… Don't worry…_

**Gah, finally done! Sry I didn't update for a while. I haven't had much time. Sry for the Stalkura bashing. I hate Sasuke, too, but Stalkura is pushing it. I hope someone likes them, or I'll have nothing but flames! If you'll flame me for the pairing, please do. I need to know other ppl hate this pairing and these PEOPL!E SERIOUSLY ONE'S A STALKER AND THE OTHER'S GOT DUCK'S ASS HAIR AND A POLE UP HIS ASS! ahem But if you'll flame for Stalkura-bashing go away. That's it, hope you… enjoyed it, I guess!**


End file.
